Naruto and Luffy s Grand Line Adventure!
by PrincessShetland
Summary: This story sets between "The Last" and when Luffy s crew reunites after two years. Luffy after Dressrosa, reaches a strange land, which happens to be Konoha! What will happen now that Naruto and Luffy meet? Be prepared for a good twist story, fill with adventure, romance , comedy and action!


One Piece x Naruto crossover

Fanfiction

I do not own Naruto or One Piece, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda. This story takes place at Konoha, known as the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Enjoy!

"Wah! I see land ahead!"-Luffy shouts , excited, while ordering his crew to set sail in the nearby land fill with mountains and forest.

"Luffy!"-Nami shouts.

"Waaah!"-Luffy screams as Nami kicks him into the air.

"Don´t ever wake me up again!"-Nami shouts , furious.

"Nami-san is so beautiful half awake!"-Sanji comments with heart eyes.

In that precise moment a teenage boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and wiskers on his cheeks brushes among the forest at high speed, with his arms behind.

"Naruto!-Shouts the beautiful teenage girl with pink hair name Sakura Haruno-"Wait for me!"

"C´mon, Sakura-chan. I have a date with Hinata!"-He replies to Sakura, blushing with a small grin on his face.

"...Oh yeah..the date."-Sakura says to herself in a low tone of voice.

-Luffy stretches his right arm and grabs with his hand the bark of a tree, and pulls back: -"Hyahahahaha!"-he jumps in mid-air only to fall against someone with an immense power.

"Ah!/Ah!"-Luffy and Naruto yell as they clash against the ground.

"Naruto are you alright?!"-Sakura rushes to check upon Naruto, but when Luffy sees her, he stares at Sakura.

"That...Hurt".-Naruto rubs the back of his head, sitting on the ground.

"Who are you? A pink pirate lady?"-Luffy asks at Sakura, with his face up close.

"KYAAH! Get away from me you pervert!"-Sakura punches Luffy so hard he flies away into Nami´s direction and the rest of the crew.

"Luffy stop flirting and do something about the money we need for the journey!"-Nami shouts back as she hits Luffy back to Sakura.

(A pause...Luffy´s soul must return.)

"Hi, I am Nami, and this are my nakama: Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, Robin Brook, and Chopper"-Nami grins, pointing at them.

"My name is Sakura Haruno! And this is Naruto Uzumaki. We have another teammate, our friend Sasuke but he is busy right now"-Sakura replies with a cute smile.

"Uuuwaaaah! Beautiful as the cherry blossom of spring!"-Sanji exchanges words with Sakura, holding her hands while flirting of course.

"Move it! I am talking here!"-Nami punches Sanji away.

"...She is even scarier than Sakura-chan"-Naruto adds, nervous.

"What did you say?!"-Sakura turns around to face Naruto with a mad expression.

"...What is this place?"-Zoro looks around, as he sits inside Ichiraku Ramen shop-"Everyone is wearing a forehead protector."

"Oh, that is the symbol of us shinobis. Are you shinobis too?"-Naruto slurps the ramen noodles.

"We...-Robin smiles sweetly- Are pirates".

"Pirates?!-Sakura says after spitting her drink on Sanji´s face-You are pirates then?"

"We just said that, IDIOT"-Zoro comments between his teeth.

"Na..Naruto-kun"-Hinata greets Naruto from behind, shyly.

"Whoah! A true goddess is before me!"-Sanji says , staring at Hinata with heart eyes, even as he approaches Hinata and grabs her hand- "I hope we meet again-".Sanji gets interrupted halfway by Naruto-

"Hey..You the weirdo with the curly eyebrow..-Glares at him and then punches Sanji against the wall hard-Don´t flirt with my girlfriend! Respect her!-ttebayo"

"Na..Naruto-kun"-Hinata says, shocked.

"Idiot"-Usopp and Chopper say serious.

"This food is great!"-Luffy smiles as he eats his 7th bowl of ramen.

"I love pink, because it reminds me of what it used to be like when I had skin! Ohohoho"-Brook adds, while playing his guitar, yet Zoro averts his eyes, groaning,becoming annoyed by him.

"Glad you liked it."-Sakura replies blushing.

"Naruto. Kakashi needs your help."-Sasuke Uchiha appears in the scene, wearing anbu clothe.

"Is he your other teammate?"-Robin asks Sakura and Sakura confirms it by nodding her head.

Naruto sees Luffy, and grins:-"Luffy. It was nice meeting you, I ´ll see you guys later!"-Naruto stands up from his chair, and runs in ninja style to the hokage tower.

"Sorry to eat and run, Nami."-Sakura apologizes, scratching her cheek with the index finger of her right hand, embarrassed.

"Is Alright! We will stay here for the night until we find what we´re looking for."-Nami smiles back , in a cute way.

"By the way...What is it that you´re looking for?"-Sakura asks curious, even as Sasuke takes one step away, seeing how clearly this conversation will last.

"We are looking for a man who I want as part of my crew"-Luffy comments, and then swallows a bowl of Ramen. He exhales, satisfied and keeps going on: -"He has powers that would come in handy in new battles ahead."

"Who is this person, then?"-Sakura smiles, curious at this man Luffy speaks about.

"Itachi Uchiha."-Luffy replies, even as Sakura body becomes tense, and her eyes averts to Sasuke, who just stopped halfway through the street. He managed to hear his name.

"My brother?"-Sasuke thinks on his mind, as he slowly turns around to see Luffy.

To Be Continued...


End file.
